


Minulost (writing prompt #1)

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: Pro tentokrát jsem se vrhl (na přání mé blízké společnice) k promptům, neboli výzvám. Přišlo mi, že to na...oživení celkového způsobu mého normálního psaní postačí a bude to možná i dobrý nápad zkusit. Výzvy obsahují věty, témata, která mají být obsažena v díle. V mém podání to budou krátké jednodílové povídky.Dnes můj výběr padl na dvě kouzelné věty dialogu:''Don't look back.''''What if I'm looking for you?''Hezké počtení!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Minulost (writing prompt #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Další lehký angst, který mi dlouho ležel v šuplíku. Upozorňuji, že není kontrolován betou, takže je možné, že se někde opakuji. :)

John Watson ležel ve studené posteli sám. Nohy jej zábly, zapomněl si zavřít okno - podzimní vítr se vtíral do jeho pokoje, šlehal jej do tváří, avšak i přesto se muž ve středních letech nezvedl a okno nezavřel. Nechtěl. Neměl proč. Vždyť kdo jiný mu dělal společnost, než chlad?

Pod peřinou se schoulil do klubíčka a zuby se kousl silně do spodního rtu, překousl jemnou kůži, která se ve chvilce rozevřela a rankou vytekla karmínová krev. Společně s ní vytékaly i přebytečné emoce, které se Johnovi střádaly v hrudi jako klubka drátů. Cítil, jak mu ta klubka škrábou zevnitř o hruď, samou bolestí přestal dýchat, hrdlo se mu stahovalo a do očí se mu samovolně tlačily slzy.

Týdny nebrečel. Možná už to bylo několik měsíců, John netušil. Ztratil pojem o čase poté, co podruhé a naposledy stál nad Sherlockovým hrobem. Tentokrát nefalšovaným a pravým, i když si prvních několik dní opravdu myslel, že se jeho přítel vrátí. Že znovu hraje hru se zlem.

Jenže jak týdny ubíhaly, začal váhat.

Lehl si na záda a trochu se propadl do proleželé matrace a zaostřil na podlouhlé bílé tablety a na flašku čehosi, co smrdělo po prostředku na nádobí, ale cedulka hlásala ochucený, silný alkohol. Byl omámený xanaxem a opojený vzpomínkami, ve kterých se až příliš objevovaly vlnité tmavé vlasy a ledově modré oči. Promlouval k němu hluboký chraplavý hlas nebo mu jen hučelo v uších?

,,Jsi doktor, Johne,'' mluvil k němu Sherlock, tiše a vyčítavě. ,,Jsi doktor a přeci jen jsi se takhle zřídil. Měl bys víc ohleduplný, už vůči Rosie.''

Rosie, jeho malá holčička, jak ta mu chyběla - dal ji do péče Molly a paní Hudsonové, nebyl schopen se o ni postarat v takovém stavu, v jakém byl nyní a posledních několik týdnů. Nebylo to poprvé, co ji zanedbával, cítil se neskutečně vinný, avšak jak mohl být dobrým otcem, když mu jen pár let od sebe zemřeli dva lidé, co tolik miloval?

,,Chytrý i po smrti,'' uchechtl se John. Představoval si Sherlockův výraz, přesně věděl, jak by se tvářil, kdyby tohle řekl. ,,Nikdy si úplně nepochopil, jak se věci mají, že ano?''

Sherlock v jeho hlavě mlčel. Bylo to přemýšlivé ticho, kdy se vymyšlený Holmes snažil promyslet si, co řekne, aby Johnovi ještě víc neublížil. Bývalý vojenský doktor se převalil na bok.

,,Stalo se, co se stát mělo.''

,,Měl jsem ti v tom zabránit.''

,,Oba moc dobře víme, že by to nepomohlo.''

John se trhaně nadechl a skousl pevně čelisti. Chtěl by Sherlockovi tolik věcí říct, jenže moc dobře věděl, že teď už tomu nic nepomůže, protože Holmes byl mrtvý. Nikdy neuslyší Watsonův dík, nikdy už nebude moct protestovat, když ho bude chtít John obejmout.

,,Nikdy jsem tě neučil žít minulostí, Johne. Život-''

,,-jde dál, já vím. Častokrát ses zmiňoval.''

,,Neohlížej se zpět.''

,,Jenže co když tam hledám tebe?''

Závěsy oken se pohnuly v poryvu větru. John se zatřásl zimou, zaklepal zuby. Přísahal by, že se ochladilo o několik stupňů, chtěl se znovu otočit, když tu se cosi dotklo jeho ramene. Prudce se vymrštil do sedu, zhluboka dýchal, hledal cokoliv, co by ospravedlnilo tento divný jev.

Okno do pokoje bylo zavřené, na kliku zamčené, tak, jak je měl zavřené ještě odpoledne, než si je na večer otevřel. John zmateně polkl, nechápal - třásla jím zimnice. Natáhl ruku k nočnímu stolku, šmatal po prášcích - avšak místo toho na stolku našel malou čínskou mávající kočičku, která i přesto, že na ní nesvítilo světlo, tiše mávala packou. Na jejím nízkém podstavci bylo napsáno věnování: 'ceněnému společníkovi a kolegovi, Johnu Watsonovi'.

Dva týdny snažení přišly vniveč, když se John hlasitě rozplakal. Až po několika dlouhých hodinách doktor usnul tvrdým, hlubokým spánkem, rozbolavělý a unavený.

Venku hvězdy zářily tak jasně, jako žádnou jinou noc předtím. A i přes to, že okno do Johnovy ložnice bylo zavřené, chlad neustoupil až do blízkého rána.


End file.
